


Good Morning To You

by kythen



Series: boyfriend shirts and thigh highs [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Barebacking, Domestic, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kythen/pseuds/kythen
Summary: Ways to wake up in the morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> -stress writes through uni and writer's block-

When Kuroo wakes up, he can't breathe.

In the mornings, the curtains are still drawn over their windows, filtering out the sunlight and plunging their room into a cool dimness. But with Kuroo's face half-buried in something soft _and_ firm and a strangling force around his neck, all he can see is the looming darkness of his early death by suffocation.

Kuroo loves Daichi, he really does, but one of the unfortunate things about Daichi is that he has a tendency to cling in his sleep. While this would be cute in normal circumstances, it is absolutely deadly when his arms get locked around Kuroo's neck, effectively cutting off the air going in and out of his windpipe.

Kuroo's eyes are watering as he wraps his hands around Daichi's forearms, wrenching them away from his neck and giving himself just enough space to suck in a much needed breath of air. Daichi's leg is hooked over his hip, locking him in place, and Kuroo eases a hand down Daichi's bare thigh, coaxing his leg down onto the bed. He still needs to breathe and he maintains a firm grip on Daichi's arms, keeping them from squeezing Kuroo half to death again as he wriggles out of Daichi's hold and rolls onto the other half of the bed. Flat on his back, Kuroo idly watches the light spill out from the curtains, splaying over the ceiling, and he thinks about about how thankful he is to live to see another day.

It isn't that Kuroo doesn't like sleeping with Daichi—it's the opposite in fact, in more ways than one—but sometimes Kuroo gets into life-threatening situations like that which makes him reconsider sharing a bed with Daichi. But when Kuroo turns on his side to look at his almost murderer, all considerations and reconsiderations fall by the wayside as he sees Daichi still peacefully asleep even after Kuroo's impromptu wrestling match with him.

Kuroo slithers over, his feet slipping on the sheets as he finds his way back to Daichi. Daichi's eyes are closed, his breathing even as Kuroo pulls Daichi to his chest with a careful arm and drops his chin onto the top of his head, nestling himself in Daichi's hair. Daichi is wearing a shirt, an old, worn one of Kuroo's, but when Kuroo slides a hand down to where the shirt ends, it is nothing but bare skin from there on. Kuroo sighs blissfully into Daichi's hair, his hand finding the swell of Daichi's ass. He brushes a thumb up over the dip in Daichi's spine, then slides his palm back down to his ass, keeping his movements slow and rhythmic.

Daichi is warm, a natural heater even in the dead of winter, and Kuroo presses up against him, wedging a thigh between his legs and trying to leech off his heat. While Daichi has a shirt on and most of the blankets gathered around him, Kuroo isn't wearing anything after last night and he thinks, through the haze of his early morning wakefulness, that it is unfair that most of the heat in bed is concentrated on Daichi's side when Kuroo is obviously the one who needs it more. But he won't complain since it gives him an excuse to keep touching Daichi. Kuroo slides his hand up Daichi's back then down to cup his ass again, keeping Daichi flush against him as he closes his eyes and thinks about sleep.

When Kuroo wakes for a second time that morning, with thankfully less urgency than the first time, it takes him a while to figure out what had broken his sleep. He nuzzles Daichi's hair, unwilling to open his eyes yet, and moves his hand just to check where it is. Not unexpectedly, it is on Daichi's ass. Unexpectedly, the movement brings Kuroo's attention to something overly warm pressing against his thigh.

Kuroo's eyes fly open and he finds himself awake in an instant as he registers just what that something pressing against his thigh is. He looks down to where Daichi is snoring softly against his chest, still showing no signs of waking up, and then further down, carefully pulling the front of Daichi's shirt up.

Against Kuroo's thigh, Daichi is half-hard, deliciously warm against Kuroo's skin, and Kuroo presses a delighted smirk into Daichi's hair. He shifts his thigh, letting Daichi's cock slide against the length of it, and Daichi shivers against him. Kuroo is wide awake now, his focus on the growing heat between Daichi's legs as he works a hand between them and wraps his fingers around the base of Daichi's cock. He strokes him carefully, keeping the palm of his hand in full contact with his cock as he slowly, deliberately, coaxes him into full hardness.

A furrow forms between Daichi's eyebrows and Kuroo leans in to press his lips to it, brushing his lips against Daichi's closed eyelids, his cheek, the straight line of his jaw. He palms Daichi's ass with his other hand, his fingers sliding tantalisingly into the cleft of his ass, the skin memory of what they did last night still strongly imprinted in Kuroo. Kuroo shudders, his cock swelling against the jut of Daichi's hip and he thrusts against Daichi, the impulse breaking free of him before he thinks to stop it, groaning low in his throat at the sweet, sweet friction.

"Tetsurou?" he hears Daichi, his name coming out as barely more than a mumble, and Kuroo freezes guiltily, his hands stilling as he drops his chin to look at Daichi.

Daichi blinks, more asleep than awake, but the colour has risen in his cheeks and his breathing is uneven, coming in short breaths as he tries to work through the immediate confusion of waking up. Kuroo sees the exact moment Daichi realises what is going on as he glances down to where Kuroo's hand is still wrapped around his cock. The colour flares up in Daichi's face and he whips his head up to look at Kuroo.

"It's not my fault," Kuroo rushes to explain, even though it was at least half his fault that Daichi is waking up to an early morning handjob. "You woke up like that. I'm just helping."

Daichi narrows his eyes at him, reaching a hand back to where Kuroo is still groping his ass.

"Either way," Kuroo says, resuming his hand's journey down the length of Daichi's cock and biting back a smirk as Daichi shudders against him. "We're going to have to take care of this."

For a moment, Daichi looks like he wants to protest, his hands curling against Kuroo's chest. But then he drops his hands, his fingers trailing downwards and grazing over Kuroo's side. He touches Kuroo's thigh, easing it out from between his legs and aligning their hips together so that he can press his cock flush against Kuroo's.

It feels much better that way and Kuroo lets a groan sound inside his throat appreciatively as he thrusts against Daichi again. A hand brushes against his back, fingers digging into his shoulder blades as Daichi gasps into his shoulder, his hips moving in rhythm with Kuroo's. Kuroo slips his arms around Daichi's waist, gripping his ass with both hands and pushing him up against him in time with his thrusts.

"Tetsu," Daichi groans, pressing his mouth against Kuroo's skin, his movements growing urgent as he bucks against Kuroo. He's leaking, smearing pre-come over Kuroo's stomach as he thrusts erratically, trying to reach his peak.

Kuroo lets him, rubbing against him encouragingly and moaning at the hot slide of skin against skin, slipping a finger down into the cleft of Daichi's ass. He feels teeth against his shoulder as Daichi goes rigid in his arms, his body arching against Kuroo, his groin pressed flush against Kuroo's as he cries out. Wetness trickles down Kuroo's stomach as Daichi comes, his hips shuddering against the sensitised flesh of Kuroo's cock.

Kuroo moans with him, his teeth sinking into Daichi's ear, laving at it with his tongue until Daichi goes quiet, his body going limp against the sheets. Kuroo's grip on Daichi's ass tightens, his fingers leaving indents in his skin as he thrusts against Daichi and realises that this isn't going to be enough for him. Kuroo _aches_ , remembering the press of Daichi all around him last night, enclosing his cock in tight heat and friction until he came.

There was a time, long ago, when he could have done this without Daichi, coming by himself with just the thought of someone vague, who didn't have a name or a body or a warmth. But long ago was years and years ago, before he knew what it felt like to wake up in the same bed as Daichi, and Kuroo grins, hiding the sharp curve of his mouth in Daichi's hair. He's so gone on Daichi and he wouldn't have it any other way, fear of death by suffocation or not.

Kuroo pulls away and Daichi offers no resistance as Kuroo rolls him onto his back, parts his legs and slips in between them. Daichi's hair is dark against his pillow, his mouth soft as he drinks in the air in shallow gasps, his cheek sinking into the pillow as Kuroo hooks his legs over his shoulders and presses him into the sheets. Their bottle of lube is wedged between the headboard and the mattress, and Kuroo thanks himself for his foresight last night as he pours a good amount of lube into the palm of his hand. He lines his cock up with Daichi's entrance and there is no give, no tension as he pushes in slowly, groaning as he sinks himself into Daichi.

Daichi's eyes are half-lidded, still shadowed by sleep and his previous orgasm, his mouth falling open soundlessly as he takes Kuroo all the way in. His hands close against Kuroo's forearms, pulling him down, and Kuroo goes to him. The movement shifts Daichi's legs down to his waist and Daichi crosses his ankles behind Kuroo's back, keeping himself in place as Kuroo braces a hand beside his head.

With Daichi's lips right by his ear, Kuroo can hear the faint sounds he makes as he shifts inside him, moaning softly as Kuroo grinds into him and whimpering as he pulls all the way out. He gasps as Kuroo thrusts back into him, his thighs tightening around Kuroo's waist encouragingly as Kuroo drives deep into him.

It is enough to drive Kuroo crazy and he fists his other hand in the sheets next to Daichi, pushing himself up to look at him. Daichi is still sleep-dazed, one hand tugging at the underside of their pillow and the other curled loosely beside him. His eyes are half-closed but Kuroo can still see slivers of molten brown, glazed over with pleasure as Daichi watches him.

"Tetsurou," Daichi calls out, his voice husky, hoarse, beautiful, and Kuroo shivers, wanting to hear more of him.

Kuroo sinks his hips down between Daichi's legs, getting as deep as he can, and it pulls a long, aching moan out of Daichi. Daichi's grip on the pillow tightens, his other hand grasping at the sheets, his moans spilling out of him and echoing around them as Kuroo grips Daichi's hips, pressing his heat right up against Daichi's prostate. Daichi's cock twitches against his stomach, despite having been spent just now, and Kuroo curls a hand around it eagerly, running a thumb up from the base to its tip.

Daichi drags Kuroo down towards him, his hips jerking up to match Kuroo's rhythm. He mouths against Kuroo's neck drowsily, latching onto his pulse and sucking. The tip of his tongue presses against his skin, drawing patterns against his throat, his lips forming the word "Tetsurou".

Kuroo comes, his limbs giving way under him, his weight pressing down on Daichi. A spasm wracks his body, sensation running through him like lightning, and then gradually easing into a quiet tremble. Daichi holds him through it, running a hand down the back of Kuroo's neck soothingly as Kuroo whimpers and hides his face in the crook of Daichi's neck as he rides out his orgasm.

By the end of it, Kuroo doesn't want to move. It feels so good, too good, to be lying here bonelessly in Daichi's arms with Daichi's hand in his hair, his touch gentle as he plays with the mussed strands of his hair. He's probably trying to mess it up worse than it already is, given the way he has been tugging it this way and that, and Kuroo makes a feeble noise of protest against his neck.

"Tetsurou?" Daichi strokes his hair, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, and it draws a purr out from Kuroo that makes Daichi laugh.

He is warm and sated and _happy_ , and it's all because of Daichi. Kuroo leans up, stretching his neck forward and pushing himself up on his hands to close the last bit of distance between them so that he can peck Daichi on the lips.

Daichi is just about waking up, the sleep clearing from his eyes, his hair rumpled, and he smiles as he cards his fingers through Kuroo's hair, tugging him forward to return the kiss.

"Good morning to you too, Tetsurou."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me here: [tumblr](http://kythen.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/catcrowcalls)


End file.
